


Giant-Killer

by Sabulum



Series: The Prompt Fic of Mischief [5]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Brothers, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Loki is adopted, but Thor loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabulum/pseuds/Sabulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Thor's old titles just don't apply any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant-Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I was reading a fic by [](http://silverlynxcat.livejournal.com/profile)[**silverlynxcat**](http://silverlynxcat.livejournal.com/) over at the [](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/)**norsekink** meme, when I literally had to stop and do a double-take. This one line inspired me to write a fic, and the rest is history.
> 
>  **Title:** Giant-Killer  
>  **Genre:** General/Humor  
>  **Rating:** K  
>  **Timeline:** AU-ish.  
>  **Characters:** Thor, Loki and a random Asgardian.  
>  **Warnings:** Un-beta-ed. Thor spoilers, but if you haven't seen Thor then what the heck are you doing reading this?  
>  **Prompt:** _“Hail Thor! Killer of giants, most fearless of men!”_

“Hail Thor! Killer of giants, most fearless of men!” The warrior shouted joyously. He raised his flagon in a salute to Thor’s victory.

While the rest of the Hall cheered, Thor caught his brother’s narrow-eyed look and frowned. He pulled the warrior aside with a careful hand, bowing his head to speak privately.

“Friend,” he said, “while I appreciate the sentiment... no.”

The man blinked confusedly, mead still half-raised in honor.

“You cannot call me that any more,” Thor continued. “Especially in my brother’s presence. Strike the title from your memory completely. Just... don’t use it. I know that it is well-meant, and I suppose deserved—I know that I was fairly well known for—but no,” he cuts himself off. “It matters not any longer. Do not call me that, ever again. At any point in the future. At all.”

The warrior blinked again. “But—”

“On pain of death,” Thor added.

“But you’re the giant-ki—”

“Never.” Thor patted the man’s shoulder with a cheerful smile, ignoring the resultant confused look. “That’s a good man. You just remember that, all right?”

The warrior hesitantly nodded. Thor, aware of his brother’s gaze on them, widened his smile with incredible effort. “Spread the word to your friends, too. No more Thor the Giant-Killer! ...In fact, I’m thinking of starting a new treaty with the Frost Giants. They really are quite misunderstood creatures, not far different from ourselves—”

Still talking, Thor led the man away with an arm over his shoulders, steering him into a crowd of other soldiers and getting him set up with a boar’s leg and a new flagon of mead. The man was so befuddled that he didn’t even protest, silently following as Thor changed the subject from Jötnar to snow to spring in Álfheimr.

A few minutes later, the whole speech had been thoroughly forgotten in the wake of good cheer and strong alcohol. Thor dropped back into his chair with a heavy sigh.

Things had become so much more complicated when he learned that Loki was adopted.

Loki looked at him and shook his head. “You’re an idiot.”

Thor just grinned.


End file.
